


My Love For You in Shades of Pink

by benignneglect



Series: Teenage Lilly Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Clueless lesbians, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mickey the Mentor, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Trauma, awkward lesbians, proud dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benignneglect/pseuds/benignneglect
Summary: Where Lilly Milkovich-Gallagher gets a love story of her own
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lilly Milkovich/Original Female Character
Series: Teenage Lilly Milkovich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	My Love For You in Shades of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet. Rest assured. Very, very gay. Side note, Lilly is me so I'n kinda projecting myself into this universe. Okay? Okay.
> 
> There's nothing here yet but I had to keep AO3 from deleting me so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to spare any confusion, Lilly is a Milkovich-Gallagher but it's often shortened to just Milkovich.

**Glimpse in the Future**

_The piece was made in strokes of pink. Frequent reds, the occasional orange. But pink caressed the canvas all throughout. Pink carried softness and warmth in equal measure. The palette she'd assigned herself. The palette she felt most at home with. But no one could ever know._

_Myra's mind worked in patterns, consumed them, copied them, rebranded them. And in it, she found herself a platform. A release. She fixated on that particular palette for quite a while. Different strokes and different paints but always the same woman._

_Different hues of red and pink from scalding magenta to timid pink. She was drawing the bonnet of a woman. A woman with sharp blue eyes, framed in place by a dazzling pink sunset. Fuck, did she love a sunset._

_Colors, strokes, shades, and textures. Endless combinations. It was far too perfect. But no one could ever know._

_The woman's hair was black. A raven with a rose in its beak perched on her shoulder. And Myra thought she loved her a little too much. Then again, in spite of everything, maybe she was thankful for the time she had with her._

_Her heartbreak wasn't tragic. It had simply made her a wiser woman. A stronger woman. A better woman. She couldn't have loved anyone more._

_Love was a soft word. A pretty word. The only word that could truly capture the colors that clung to the canvas._

**The Beginning**

Mickey always liked the pale blue tint of the morning in contrast to his deep hatred of the day ahead. The soft blue was gorgeous and refreshing. Perfectly gentle. A soothing touch to soften the blow of the full day ahead. But the vibrant pink of the sky stood out this morning in particular. Swirling deliciously with all the blue, he let himself do what he found himself doing often these days. He let himself be. No aim. No objective. No threat in that moment. He let go all the anxiety of time and emptied his thoughts. Basking in the sights before him. Holding him still in the best of ways. No fear. Only peace. The kind of peace that came with only with patience and trust. So he did just that. He let himself be... until his two favorite hell hounds got out of bed.

First there was Ian rushing down the stairs with... _excitement?_ He shivered. But before he could begin to make sense of it, Ian was galloping toward him to plant a quick kiss to his temple. Deciding that was far too domestic, Mickey caught him between his legs, holding him in place. Ian simply leaned in to deepen the kiss, giggling in between breaths. _Giggling_. And if Mickey let a giggle of his own slip, no one had to know.

"You're really fucking annoying, Gallagher." Ian chuckled. His husband was so damn cute.

"And what if I got you a coffee, huh? You like me then?" 

"Shit, yeah. I might just propose."

With a leap and a mumble of _too fucking cute,_ Ian got straight to work. But it wasn't long before Mickey detected a change in the atmosphere.

Ian had gotten still. An uncomfortable still. And Mickey caught on in an instant. _Lilly_.


End file.
